


Electric Gold Our Love

by WrongRemedy



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, The author regrets slightly less than she did about the first fic in this series, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: Sequel to my story 'Gonna Stand Here in the Ache'. The immediate aftermath shower scene from the end of that fic, told from Brian's point of view.orBrian's already had Roger piss himself in bed, and now Brian pisses on him in the shower.





	Electric Gold Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so. I wasn't going to write even one story with this kink and now I've written two, so I really don't know what to say for myself. Some people wanted to read what happened next since Gonna Stand Here in the Ache ended on the cusp of another scene, and to be honest I wanted to write the continuation anyway, so here it is. From Brian's POV instead of Roger's this time.
> 
> You don't necessarily have to read Gonna Stand Here in the Ache to appreciate this one, but it is a direct scene continuation so it would make more sense if you did.
> 
> Title from 'Flower Power' by Greta Van Fleet, and good god am I sorry for using such a sweet little song to name this filth.

The thing is: Brian's not stupid, and he's far less self-involved than some people might accuse him of being. He watches people. Notices things about them. Keeps a mental rolodex of what they regularly do and how they usually act. He pays even closer attention to people that he cares about, and short of his own mum and dad, there's nobody in the world he cares about more than Roger.

All that to say; Brian has his theories regarding Roger's weird, almost-hidden, squirming behavior for a decent while before he actually says anything to him about it out loud.

Even when it does eventually get brought up, it's more unconscious on Brian's part than anything else; the consequence of a foggy morning brain and the feeling of Roger shifting against and then away from him in their bed. Brian honestly isn't sure what he's expecting as the answer when he voices his question - _why do you wait until you're on the verge of wetting yourself_ \- but he can't say he's complaining about what he gets. Who would have known that both of them could find something sexy in Roger's preoccupation with his own pissing habits?

Having Roger piss himself as he fucks him is good. Better than Brian would have ever bet money on it being before he'd actually done it. It's hot in a new way; dirty and primal, and it grabs hold of some of the instincts in him that Roger already seems to inspire on a normal day. Filth and domination, but also encouragement and care, all rolled up into one.

Roger is breathtakingly undone by it; by Brian talking about it and following through. Even if it wasn't his kink to begin with, there's no part of Brian that can resist responding to how much Roger loves it once they've given it a shot. He matches Roger's enthusiasm because there's nothing else he can do, and when Roger drops to his knees in the shower afterwards and asks Brian seriously, pleadingly, if they can try it the other way around, the flame that ignites inside Brian is undeniable and even stronger than it had been in bed that morning.

“Are you sure, sweetheart?” Brian asks, voice soft and serious even as he's already moving to get a hand around his own cock, ready to direct it towards Roger.

“I want it, Bri,” Roger says, scooting forward on his knees a little more, closer to Brian, as physically eager for it as he seems to be mentally. “Please?” Roger asks, blinking up at him with his wide blue eyes as the water streams down his back and shoulders, slowly wetting and darkening his golden hair. He's fucking gorgeous, and Brian's nearly breathless with it, and with the thought of claiming him like this. He takes a steadying breath, grips his cock just a little tighter, and nods.

“Alright, darling,” he murmurs, as though he's doing Roger a favor, giving him what he's asking for when really Brian feels like he's going to fly apart at how badly he wants to do this. “Hold still for me, yeah? Be a good boy and stay right there while I piss all over you.”

Roger's breath hitches at that; it's both audible and visible in the stuttering rise and fall of his bare chest, and that's exactly where Brian aims when he lets go.

Roger's eyes flutter shut and his perfect pink lips part around a soft moan at the first splash of Brian's piss against his skin. He arches forward a little, involuntarily, and Brian thinks briefly of chastising him for moving after he was told not to, but the fact that Roger is loving it that much stops him from voicing the rebuke. Brian watches Roger's reactions hungrily, gaze flickering between the look of almost surprised pleasure on Roger's face and the place where his piss is starting to run in rivulets down Roger's stomach, over Roger's completely hard cock and down to join the swirling shower water draining away in the bottom of the tub.

Roger's eyes open again after a few seconds, his breath coming in harsh pants as he looks up at Brian with lust-blown pupils. As far gone as he'd seemed in bed that morning getting to piss on himself while Brian fucked him, he seems even more glazed over now. He's looking at Brian like he'd let him do absolutely anything to him, and it's potentially the hottest thing Brian has ever seen.

“You look so fucking good like this, Rog,” Brian says, gravel in his voice from where he's nearly choking on his own arousal. “So fucking pretty, kneeling there like that and letting me mark you.”

“Yours,” Roger says, just the one word, and Brian nods as he strips a hand down from the base of his cock to the head, taking a step closer to Roger as his stream starts to slow, making sure as much of it makes it onto Roger's skin as possible.

“That's right, love,” he murmurs as the last of his piss falls against Roger's lower belly, just above his almost painful-looking erection. “Just look at you; all mine. Gorgeous.”

“Brian,” Roger whimpers, his head falling forward and one hand moving hesitantly away from his side and towards his own lap once it's all over. “Can I cum, please?” he asks, pathetic and needy and small, and Brian wants to ruin him in every possible way.

Brian lets go of his dick, reaching down with his other, cleaner hand to tip Roger's chin up. He traces over Roger's mouth with his fingers, feels the stirrings of another hard-on when Roger flicks his tongue out to taste him, and moves that same hand around the back of Roger's head to tangle into his hair and tug a bit, drawing a gasp from Roger at the feeling.

“Go ahead, darling,” Brian says, eyes roving over Roger's face and body. “You've earned it.”

Roger's “thank you” emerges sounding close to a sob, and his hand is around his cock faster than Brian's ever seen it. It takes him all of maybe three or four strokes before his whole body is tensing, hips jutting up against his fist as he spills over his own hand and the tub floor, and Brian keeps an anchoring hand in his hair all the while.

“Beautiful, my love,” Brian murmurs, thumbing across Roger's jawline and cradling his face as he comes down from his orgasm, right there at Brian's feet. "Beautiful and all mine. Love you so much, letting me claim you like that." Roger nuzzles contentedly into his touch, humming mindlessly, and Brian smiles down at him, so in love he could burst.

"Love you too, Bri," Roger says, his speech almost sounding slurred with how satiated he is. "Have to do this again, it was good."

"Anytime, sweetheart," Brian promises, meaning it, already looking forward to it again himself. “C'mon, up,” he commands quietly then, helping Roger to stand on unsteady legs, pulling him in for a kiss as soon as he's upright again.

“D'you want me to...” Roger asks when the kiss breaks, a hand trailing over Brian's hip and down close to his now half-hard cock. Brian shakes his head, moving Roger's hand away gently and placing a kiss on his forehead, just below the messy fringe of his wet hair.

“Let's just get you cleaned up for now, eh?” he asks, giving Roger a fond little smile.

“Yeah, alright,” Roger agrees, grinning at Brian in return. “Later on today though, I'm definitely going to blow you.”

Brian laughs out loud as he maneuvers Roger more fully under the spray of the water and reaches for the soap.

“I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come throw rocks and rotten fruit at me for being a disgusting kink heathen (or just talk to me about Queen, that's preferable) at somethingsoinviting.tumblr.com


End file.
